


The Little blue pill

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: While working a case where a the victim has unusually overdosed on Viagra, Sherlock decides to conduct his own experience taking the blue pill. The problem is, he didn't bother to find out what the pill is used for and he now finds himself in a very uncomfortable position which requires a doctors examination, So Sherlock calls in Molly Hooper.....





	The Little blue pill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I went out on Saturday night and came home very drunk and put together this story. This is my first "smut" so please go easy on me and remember i had some dutch/liquid courage while writing it so who knows where my mind was at LOL 
> 
> And as usual, don't bother complaining about the spelling/grammar mistakes. If you find them to much to handle, dont bother reading this. PEACE!
> 
> enjoy :)

worst.decision.ever!!!!!!! there weren't very many times in Sherlock Holmes life when he made bad decisions, they were few and far between however when they did happen, they were the worst things to happen and this latest predicament that he found himself in defiantly took the cake!!!!

It all started where an up and coming 25 year old entrepreneur was found dead in his bed after a night on the piss.. Geoff?gordon? gayfold? gareth lestrade had argued that the man had simply over consumed too many beers and his heart gave out. At first glance, it would have appeared he had simply had over consumed to much alcohol and his heart couldn't take it and gave out however Sherlock Holmes knew better and had reason to believe the man had been poisoned. the young man had been an up and coming IT business man shopping around the latest in demand security app. he was selling in for an extremely high price and word on the street was that businesses were getting annoyed with the unnecessary high prices of the in demand product, so annoyed that all it would take is a disgruntled wealthy business name to order a hit on this young man.

Urgent toxicology reports had come in and confirmed use of high levels of alcohol and weed were found as well as another substance known as a very high level of Viagra found in the deceased mans blood stream more times the limit . This lead to Sherlock believing that the man had certainly been poisoned. Why would a young man of otherwise very good health feel the need to consume the drug. there was no reason for it.

Being an drug user himself, Sherlock decided he would need to test this drug out himself to find out the appeal of consuming the drug in high doses. the problem was that Sherlock hadn't actually bothered to find out what the drug was actually used for. If the drug made him high then the man had used it recreational which resulted in the deceased untimely death however if there as no effort, then it would confirm that the deceased was poisoned. some would argue that ignorance is bliss but not in Sherlock Holmes situation.

Sherlock Holmes now found himself alone in his flat on a Friday night, sporting a large erection that had risen 2 hours ago and wasn't showing any signs of going down! Sherlock was beside himself. The first hour had passed which he had done a quick google search and realized what the drug was actually used for. It had tried to relieve himself of the "situation" however nothing happened. he tried to sleep it off, smoke, tea, watch porn - still nothing. He had called the health line who hadn't been very helpful and suggested Sherlock "take care of it' to achieve orgasm. Nothing worked and he was now in a panic. anxiety was setting in, he was sweating, heart beating fast and anxiety setting in.

He needed help. He wasn't going to john, he wouldn't never live it down and john would probably write up a blog about it. Lestrade would take a photo of it and show everyone at Scotland yard. Mycroft was absolutely out of the question. Mrs Hudson was out of time visiting her sister and he certainly didn't want to send the poor women to an early grave out from the shock it may cause her seeing him in this state, Mary was his best friends wife so this was out of the question!

He wasn't going to call the women, he didn't even know if she was still alive. The last time he had seen the Women in Karachi, he had been so intimated that he couldn't get it up when she had presented him with the opportunely with sleeping with her. She was over aggressive and it came across desperate and quite frankly it was a turn off for Sherlock and therefore nothing had happened. This left only one person. A person he trusted with his life. Molly Hooper.  
The thought of calling molly and having to explain the situation he was in to the women he was secretly in love with was truly mortifying. However as another two hours past with no change in his..... predicament, Sherlock found that he had no choice but to call Molly.

It was 10pm on Friday night and Sherlock knew molly would have just finished her long hot bubble bath. the thought of his pathologist, naked, socking in a steaming bath made the tip of his cock throb. Sherlock dialed molly's number.  
"hello Sherlock, how can i help" the sweet, innocent voice on the other end answered  
"yes..hello molly.. i was wondering if you're not busy tonight... if.....you might come over to baker street and ....errr....assist....me....with an...issue....a problem i an having" Sherlock cringed as he spoke.  
"are you OK, if its urgent, of course i can come over" molly sweet voice sounded concerned  
"yes molly, very urgent, it would be much appreciated if you could attend urgently "  
Sherlock could hear molly sign as she replied "off course, I've just finished my bath and will be over in 15 minutes" Sherlock felt his cock twitch as Molly mentioned her bath.

 

15 minutes later there was knock at Sherlock door. Sherlock felt his face flush red with complete and utter embarrassment. He sat in his chair with his belstaff covering his lap.  
Molly entered his face with her sweet and cherry smile. She had her long hair out, freshly washed and her face was make up free- results from her bath, Sherlock also deduced from her relaxed nature and smile, that she she had consumed a couple of glasses of her favorite red wine. Molly Hooper was a creature of comfort and routine. Sherlock knew that every Friday night, she would enjoy a long bubble bath with her favorite bath gel, a face mask, and a glass of wine, listening to either music or an audio book while she soaked away the aches of a long work week.  
Molly walked over and sat in johns chair. Sherlock's heart beat began to race, she was too close for comfort. "so, Sherlock what are we doing today, what kind of experiment were you planning" She said excitedly.

Sherlock swallowed and took a long breath before saying "Molly what i'm about to tell you....show you, can never ever leave this room, i rely on your upmost discretion"  
Molly frowned before nodding calmly "off course but couldn't john help you at all...."  
"not with this.... the thing is...i had been working on a case where i have reason to believe the victim may have been poison as an excess of a certain pharmacol drug was found in his system, the thing is this drug isn't the sort of drug a 25 year old health male would have any interest of taking, let alone recreational and in the excess that it was taken in. So i took it upon myself to experiment with the drug to try and gain some insight on why he might had taken it that night, to rule out any third party interference...the problem was i didn't do enough...well any research on said drug before consuming it, nor did i really understand what said drug was used for and well you see i find myself experiencing some rather ..er....alarming side effects...hence why i need your help."

molly looked at Sherlock with concern in her eyes "Sherlock, you are a recovering drug addict, you know you shouldn't be carelessly taking random drugs, let alone not reading the instructions" molly said softly.  
"yes molly, believe me i have now learnt my lesson and i am in a lot of discomfort" Sherlock said, straining the last word. It was now or never, he needed a doctor(not john) to help. Oh god, he thought, this was defiantly going to ruin the friendship he had with molly, they would never be able to look each other in the eyes again.

molly started to move closer to Sherlock in an attempt to get a closer look on what and the discomfort was. Sherlock pulled the belstaff coat of his lap, exposing his large erection.  
Mollys reaction happened in stages. She leaped backwards and squealed OMG as she covered mouth.her face that was now flushed an embarrassed red. the squeal wasn't a squeal of surprise or delight, but more one of angry and embarrassment. Sherlock tried to get up from his chair to calm molly but he found it difficult with his current state. 

"No Sherlock" Molly shouted as she covered her eyes "not get up, just stay where you are" she then began to pace the room, shaking her head, muttering to herself, this went on for a couple of minutes which in Sherlock opinion were very long minutes. "Sherlock what did you take?"  
Sherlock looked down and say quietly "i think you know what i took"  
"how many did you take" Molly said with a demanding tone  
Sherlock refused to make eye contact with her and said "4 pills"  
"4 PILLS!" molly shouted, in disbelief "Sherlock you took for 4 pills of Viagra and didn't bother reading the directions! i expected better of you! well know i can see why you didn't call john.  
"well if you are going to lecture me, you can leave, this is clearly very humiliating for me and not how i wanted to spend my Friday night" Sherlock said childishly  
"ok, OK ill help, lets try and figure this out" molly said, trying to channel all her embarrassed energy and turn it into her professional and clinical doctor manner.

She stood still for a moment and closed her eyes to think before walking up to Sherlock. She asked him a series of questions on what remedy's he had tried so far while she got out johns old medical kit that was still lying around and took Sherlock blood pressure and gave Sherlock hot and cold cloths to press onto his member in an attempt to make it go down. An hour went by and by this stage any embarrassment on both parties had gone away and molly was acting very clinical, researching ways to reverse the effects, making cups of tea, allowing Sherlock to smoke in an effort to calm him down. They had even tried alcohol and had each taken two shots of mycrofts expensive whiskey Sherlock had stolen however 2 hours had past and still no shows of it going down and Sherlock was even more frustrated. 

Molly sat in johns armchair when the sinful idea came to her, she told herself it was the whiskey that was taking however, she had only had two shots which was barely enough to get her tipsy. "Sherlock, i may have an idea..." molly said carefully as Sherlock looked up at her with hopeful eyes. " i want you to keep an open mind, otherwise this may not work... i know this isn't something you..may find comfortable..... well...its not a topic I've heard you talk about any way...but it might work or at least provide some relief for you" molly thought back to how Sherlock had reacted that day in the morgue, when she had told him that her and tom had been having "quite a lot of sex" she cringe at the thought. Sherlock looked at molly and said "yes anything, please molly, if you can do anything, please just do it! i cant stand this any longer."

Molly took a deep long breath and nodded. she walked to the door and locked it. She then found some candles and light them before turning the light off. There was now just enough light from the candles and fire so that she could fully see Sherlock and Sherlock could fully see her. She walked over to Sherlock and poured a glass of whiskey and brought the glass to Sherlock's lips for him to drink from. He drank from the glass the whole time not breaking eye contact with Molly. Molly then took the glass from his lips and started to drink from the glass. Sherlock looked mesmerized, this was starting to feel, every exotic. Molly then moved back from Sherlock as she took off her jumper revealing a plain purple skinny strap dress underneath, which she would usually wear for around the house. Molly removed her bra from underneath the dress which made her nipples more visible, she then removed her underwear, so that the only thing she was wearing was the purple dress, she walked slowly over to Sherlock and began to unbutton his shirt before unzipping his pants. She never once broke eye contact with him. She looked deep into his eyes and said "Sherlock, before i go any further, i want you to know that at any time you want to stop this, just say so, and it will be OK, we wont ever speak about this night again, if you want me to keep going, then let me know, why i want you to be sure, that this is want you want." 

Sherlock felt his whole body flush and react to her. Molly looked like she had transformed into a beautiful goddess. He had never been in any exotic situation before, even with the women, who was too aggressive it was a turn off for him. Sherlock nodded and said "yes molly keep going" Molly released his cock from his pants and stroked it before straddling Sherlock as she lowered her wet opening onto him. As he slid into her, they both let out a gasp of pleasure. Molly began to rock back and forward and up and down as she got into the rhyme. Sherlock felt his whole body grow hot as everything around him turn into a Delicious heat. He sat up more as he tried to thrush deeper into her to catch up with her rhythm, He reached for her breasts and pulled the straps of her dress down to fully expose her breasts as he ran his hands across her hard nipples while he began to kiss her neck! they both began to moan in pleasure as their rhyme began to get faster. While he was pumping into her, he felt Molly begin to tighten around him, as she moved faster and harder. She threw her head back in pleasure and she screamed her orgasm as she came hard. Sherlock matched her screams of pleasure with his own groans as he came hard in her.

Molly remained straddled on top of him with him still inside her as she tried to steady her breath. She was glowing. Molly suddenly looked uncomfortable as she realized the situation she was in and asked in a careful tone "Sherlock, did it work?" It took a moment for Sherlock to remember the reason they were in this situation and what she was taking about. "no, i'm still hard as a rock!" molly looked disappointed and said "i'm so sorry, Sherlock, i really thought it would work, you know as a last resort"

Sherlock smirked with a cheeky look in his eye and said "well i'm not sorry and while i am still hard, we may as well make the most of it" Sherlock gently held her face in both of his hands as he leaned and passionately kissed her. She began to kiss him back every now. Their kisses became more hungry and hard and in a matter of time, Molly started to rock gently on his cock, slowly building up to her second orgasm of the night. Sherlock suddenly grabbed molly legs making sure he remained in her the whole time as he carried her to his bedroom, along the way to the bedroom, they would stop to fuck against the wall before collapsing on the bed with Sherlock on top as he drilled deep into his pathologist until he came for the second time in and with her. They spent the rest of the night fucking and achieving multiple orgasms before falling into an exhausted sleep in each-others arms.  
*********************************************************  
THE NEXT MORNING...............

john was sitting at his dinning room table reading the paper while Mary was cooked breakfast, when he received the following text: 

"no cases today.something has come UP.don't bother coming to baker street. Doctors Orders."SH

John rolled his eyes after reading the text out-loud and went back to reading the paper when Marys phone went off. 

"do you mind reading that text out aloud for me, love?" Mary asked while cooking breakfast

John reached for his wife's phone and found a text from Molly:

"Hi Mary, sorry i cant do lunch today, i have been up all night helping Sherlock with a very HARD case, i'm still at baker street now. will tell you all about it :P xoox" Molly 

John looked at the text in disbelief and said in a grumpy voice, "i thought Sherlock said he was wasn't taking any cases and hes just made out his last text as if he was unwell.'

Mary smirked behind her husbands back and said sweetly "don't think that's what he meant, love"

She loved her husband very much for sometimes he could really be thick. She would wait until John put two and two together and figure it out. She couldn't wait, the look of his face would be priceless  
.  
Mary sat as the table and watched her husband start to eat his breakfast while she thoughtfully sipped her cup of coffee. She had overheard Sherlock speaking to john about the Viagra case. Her plan had worked wonderfully. . She was so glad she had suggested Sherlock raid Mrs Husband medicine cabinet and experiment with the Viagra pills!


End file.
